


Sin palabras

by desperatesmirks



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/pseuds/desperatesmirks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco veces que Winters dejó a Nixon con la palabra en la boca y una vez que... bueno, también lo hizo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

—¡Hey, Dick! —escuchó desde lejos, no se molestó en darse vuelta. Allí nadie lo conocía como Dick, y estaba muy lejos de casa para darse por aludido. Siguió corriendo—. ¡Winters!

Lentamente giró su cabeza sin aminorar la marcha y vio que alguien se acercaba. Era aquel muchacho que se la pasaba contando historias de Nueva York a los recién llegados, a pesar de que hacía poco, él mismo había sido transferido desde donde hubiese hecho su entrenamiento básico, como todos. Nixon, creía que se llamaba.

Solo le tomó unos segundos alcanzarlo. Winters se mantuvo callado mientras observaba de reojo a la persona que corría a su lado, esperando. Nixon no parecía tan ansioso ahora por entablar conversación con él, sólo seguía su ritmo, en silencio.

Pasaron unos minutos. Winters suspiró.

—¿Puedo preguntarte qué haces aquí?

—Estoy corriendo —contestó buscando algo en su bolsillo.

—Eso puedo asegurarlo, la pregunta es qué haces _aquí_. —Nixon dejó escapar un ‘oh’ casi inaudible y sonrió de lado.

—Bueno, estaba aburrido —Winters pudo observar qué era lo que tenía en la mano y no dejó que se notara su sorpresa al ver una petaca. Y es que por supuesto, pensó después, los tipos como Nixon no llevaban cantimploras llenas de agua cuando iban a recorrer unos dos kilómetros de rutina, por supuesto que no. Tampoco se permitió seguir mirándolo mientras bebía—. Y tú pasaste corriendo frente mío, así que me dije a mi mismo: Nix, ve a correr con el chico, necesita de tu compañía.

—¿Necesito de tu compañía? —le cuestionó, impasible. Esquivó un pequeño charco del camino. Aún no era verano, pero habían tenido unas tormentas bastante fuertes para la época. Nixon giró su cabeza para mirarlo.

—Estás corriendo en uno de nuestros pocos momentos de libertad, sin mencionar que son las seis de la mañana. Por supuesto que me necesitas.

No le contestó. No le mencionó que para él eso era libertad, correr libremente porque _quiere_ hacerlo, no porque deba hacerlo. Tampoco le dijo que la mañana era el momento preferido de su día. En cambio, mantuvo su ritmo y miró al frente. Nixon tampoco dijo más nada, por unos minutos corrieron en silencio, diez, quince, veinte minutos.

Nixon sacó otra vez su petaca. Tomó un sorbo. Y le ofreció un poco invitándolo con un cabeceo. Winters se negó.

—No, gracias.

—Claro, no se debe beber mientras se corre —dijo, como si fuese obvio. Winters levantó una ceja con incredulidad, por supuesto que era obvio, e indudablemente a Nixon le importaba poco.

—No —le corrigió él, sonriendo por primera vez en el día. Según Nixon, cuando cuenta la historia de cómo se conocieron, sonriendo por primera vez desde que llegó a Georgia —, _no bebo._

Esa fue la primera vez que Winters dejó a Nixon con la palabra en la boca, se le ocurrían varias frases humillantes, varias preguntas que para él resultaban existenciales, tales como ¿Por qué, en su sano juicio, un hombre no bebería? Pero no pudo decir nada. Winters lo había sorprendido. No, sorprendido no, impresionado.

—¿Vienes? —dijo el pelirrojo a lo lejos. Sin darse cuenta, Nixon se había detenido. Sonrió y aceleró el paso hasta llegar junto a Winters.

Siguieron corriendo en silencio.


	2. 2

—Así que… ¿Teniente segundo? —le dijo cerca de su oído, se había acercado despacio para sorprenderlo. Winters no se sobresaltó cómo él esperaba que lo hiciera, en su lugar, siguió escribiendo en ese cuaderno que llevaba a todos lados.

—Teniente segundo —afirmó. Nixon se irguió y luego se sentó a su lado mirando en dirección opuesta. A veces se pregunta si Winters sentía alegría, sabía que era estúpido pensar eso, había presenciado varios momentos en los que su amigo había demostrado que no era una persona indiferente a todo, pero siempre se mostraba tan tranquilo, tan inmutable.

Acababa de recibirse como Teniente segundo de la academia de oficiales del ejército y parecía que no cambiaba su vida en lo más mínimo.

—¿Ya has empacado? —le preguntó mientras encendía un cigarrillo, una pregunta obvia, por supuesto que Winters ya había empacado y estaba listo para irse.

—Sí —contestó. Levantó la mirada de sus notas y giró su cabeza hacia la derecha para mirarlo, Nixon siguió mirando al frente—. ¿Vas a contarme qué has decidido hacer o seguirá siendo un misterio?

Nixon dejó escapar el humo de su boca y sonrió. Winters había tratado de sonsacarle la información durante las últimas semanas, pero quería que fuese una sorpresa.

Winters había elegido ser paracaidista. Nixon no estaría mintiendo si dijese que eso lo tomó por sorpresa, pues jamás lo hubiese imaginado. Y aún así, su amigo tenía todo lo que se necesitaba para serlo. Tampoco le había confesado que él había escogido su mismo camino.

La verdad era que él lo seguiría a cualquier lado. Habían sido sólo tres meses, no eran amigos de toda la vida y claramente no habían vivido muchas de esas experiencias que unen a las personas para el resto de su vida. Ni siquiera sabía si tenía novia en algún lugar del país o si era católico. Y tal vez era precisamente el hecho de que Richard Winters, Dick, era un gran misterio.

Un misterio que Nixon le encantaría descubrir. Por no mencionar que en tan sólo tres meses se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Quizás Winters quería deshacerse de él, pero no lo permitiría.

—Bueno —dijo girándose para mirarlo directamente a los ojos—, ¿Qué harías sin mi, Dick?

Él rió, una carcajada desde el fondo del estómago, esas que no solían ser muy habituales en él, esas risas que sólo Nixon podía conseguir.

—¿Y tú que crees que anoto en estos cuadernos? —le contestó señalando con un mano el que llevaba encima—. Una lista de todas las cosas que puedo hacer sin ti, Lew.

—Seguro que es una lista bastante aburrida —trató de agarrar el cuaderno pero Winters se lo impidió alejándolo de él. Volvió a darle una calada a su cigarrillo—. Excepto por el sexo, claro.

Winters calló, cerró el cuaderno y se puso de pie.

—No formaba parte de la lista —confesó de espaldas, Nixon se giró y dejó caer el cigarrillo de su boca al suelo, Winters se dio media vuelta sonriendo—. Debería ir a empacar Teniente Nixon —después siguió su camino no sin antes gritar un: —Si quieres puedes guardar todo ese alcohol en el espacio libre de mi armario.

Nixon tenía razón, Dick era todo un misterio. A veces creía que lo conocía, que en tan sólo tres meses pudo descubrir cada una de las facetas de su amigo, pero siempre terminaba sorprendiéndolo.

Observó el cigarrillo que había quedado olvidado en el suelo y se estaba consumiendo. Sonrió y se dijo a sí mismo que había decidido bien, seguir a Winters a la academia de paracaidistas del ejercito era lo debía hacer, y no sólo porque se imaginaba que Winters no sabría que hacer sin él a su lado.

Pues la verdad era que Nixon tampoco tenía idea de qué sería de él sin Dick.


End file.
